Camera modules are incorporated into a variety of consumer electronic devices, including smartphones, mobile audio players, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, and desktop computers. There is a constant drive to add additional features to these cameras modules while maintaining a compact size. For example, one feature that is desirable in camera modules is an autofocus (AF) feature that automatically adjusts focal distance so that an image captured by the camera module is in sharp focus. Another feature that is desirable in camera modules is an optical image stabilization (OIS) feature that compensates for unintended movement of the camera module when capturing an image/video (e.g., due to user hand shake or other vibration).
OIS is performed by detecting movement of the camera module and then counteracting that movement, for example, by moving the lens carrier of the camera module in an opposite direction of that movement. This can be achieved by suspending the lens carrier using flexible suspension wires that sway so as to allow the lens carrier to move in directions orthogonal to an optical axis of a lens of the camera module. The lens carrier can be moved using a force generated by a magnet and a coil carrying electric current (e.g., a Lorentz force). The flexible suspension wires can also be used to carry the electrical coil current in order to perform AF.